Myths
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: It is not a fan-fic. It basically how some charatcer in Sailor Moon can relate to Mythology. Please R & R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.  
  
This not a fan-fic to say. It is just information about the names of the characters of Sailor Moon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sailor Scouts  
  
Mars- Roman god of war.  
  
Mercury- Roman god of eloquence, gain, and thievery. He is the messager of the gods and he conducts souls to the lower world.  
  
Jupiter- The supreme god of the Romans. His wife it Juno, but he makes love to mortal woman.  
  
Venus- Roman god of woman, beauty, and love. A myth said she sprung from the foam the sea and immediately carried to Olympus and the gods were charmed by her beauty. Another one said she is the daughter of Jupiter and Dione. Her son is Cupid. Some say his father is her husband, Vulcan, and other say it is her lover, Mars.  
  
Pluto- Roman god of the underworld, that was his potion of the empire. His brother, Neptune got the waters, and his other one, Jupiter, got the rest. His wife Proserpina was kidnapped by him when she was picking flowers.  
  
Neptune- Roman god of water.   
  
Uranus- The son of Gaea, the Greek goddess of the earth, whom he married. He is the father of  
the races of the Titans, Hekatonceires, and the Cyclops.  
  
Saturn- Roman god of seedtime and the harvest.  
  
Cats  
  
Luna- The daughter of Hyperion and Thea. She was regard as the goddess of the moon, but she is not. She was ascribed a huge influence in the birth of children.  
  
Artemis- Greek goddess of the moon, chastity, the hunt, and the woods. She is the daughter of Zeus and Latona and the twin sister of Apollo.  
  
Diana- Roman goddess of the moon, light, virginity, childbirth, and the chase. Daughter of Jupiter and Latona and the twin sister of Apollo.  
  
Others  
  
Endymion- In Greek mythology, he was the setting sun which the moon was in love with. In Roman, he was a handsome teenage boy, that fed his flock on Mount Latmus and on one clear night Diana saw him sleeping. His beauty warmed her cold heart, so she came down and kissed him and watch over him when he slept.  
  
Helios- Greek sun go. He sees and hears everything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
How was it? Please Review. 


	2. New Stuff

Sorry about wait before I updated this, I was busy. Here is somethings Flo e-mail me.  
  
Here is a myth about how Venus was born.  
  
When Uranus die his body parts was throw in the ocean and Venus sprout from his blood.   
(Gross!)  
  
Here one about Endymoin  
  
Luna/Selena fell in love with him and kissed him, making him sleep eternally and baring him 50   
daughters. (That is a lot of children)  
  
Thanks Flo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here some stuff I find on-line.  
  
Artemis  
Aktaeon saw her bathing, and was transformed into a stag, and eaten by his own hunting   
hounds. (Cool!)  
  
Mars  
Mars was perhaps more a legitimate son to the Father of the Gods, as his mother was Juno   
the wife of Jupiter. He was originally looked on as a god of the storm and the tempest, and   
more particularly the hurricane. There is no doubt that he was the most terrible and fierce of all   
the gods, finally finding his niche as the god of war. (I heard he is the only child of them.)  
  
Saturn  
Saturn was a king of the fertile region that stretches along the banks of the Tiber, in Rome, on   
each side. He presented himself to Janus, and received kindly by him, proceeded to teach his   
subjects the arts of gardening and agriculture, how to nurse the vine, and how to tend and   
cultivate fruit trees. Having performed such wonderful work for his king, he was invited by   
Janus to share the reign of the region with him, and the two ruled jointly. During Saturn's rule   
the land thrived and the people were happy, with innocence, freedom and love all through the   
land, so much so that the period of his reign was known as a golden age. (I wonder how much   
he costs.)  
  
Selena  
Selena was the sister-goddess of the moon to Artemis, she representing the moon, rather than   
the actual character and influence of it, which was taken by Artemis. Selena representing   
evening and night, was depicted clad in long heavy robes, with a veil covering the back of her   
head. She carried a torch, and wore a half-moon on her brow, leaning forward as if moving with   
speed, riding in a chariot drawn by two horses.  
  
Helios  
Seen as a face of Apollo. Every day he drove his sun-chariot across the sky, pulled by magical   
horses, shedding light over the face of the world, and disappearing at night. The most famous   
story concerning Helios is that of his son Phaeton, who, on engaging in an argument with   
Epaphos, a son of Jupiter, as to who Phaeton's father was, implored Helios to prove his   
parentage of the boy by allowing him to drive the chariot of the sun across the sky for one day.   
After much wheedling and trying to change the boy's mind, Helios gave in to Phaeton's request,   
with the tragic result that the sun god's son lost control of the chariot, causing widespread   
damage upon the Earth, for which he had to be slain by Jupiter. (That is one of my favorite   
myths)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Here a little about the person I named a character about, which I got my name from. My real   
name is not cool even for a Neo-Queen.  
  
Terra  
The Roman goddess of the Earth, one of the first supernatural beings created. (Cool, don't you   
think.)   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you have more info, you can e-mail me. I hope this can help you. 


End file.
